Diabolik Chibis
by Kiznaiver
Summary: After founding an old book full with weird potions and spells, Reiji decides to prepare one of them, but then an unfortunate event occurs and now the Sakamaki brothers found themselves in their old child form. So what will Yui do with these 5 young vampires , and will Shuu, the only one who remained normal, help raising his brothers until they find a cure? I suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello there! So I'm back with another story for DiaLovers, this time a multi-chap one. So... uhmmm... nothing more to say. I suppose you all understood what it is all about from the summary! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own DiaLovers nor the characters, they all belong to Rejet.**

**Warnings: OCC-ness, grammar mistakes, typos, and really stupid language. I am not the type of person to check their writing after finishing something. Sorry...**

* * *

**Diabolik Chibis**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

There was another normal day at the Sakamaki mansion, well... as normally it could be. Ayato and Raito were probably teasing Yui, Kanato enjoying some of his cake, and Subaru was probably wandering around the garden. Just a certain raven-haired vampire has locked himself up in his room preparing one of his potions. He knew, though, that this one was different from the others, since he procured the ingredients from an old book he found a few days ago. The book itself mentioned all kind of stupid yet unreal things, such as: object floating, potions for body changing, or eternal beauty.

The megane never believed in this stupid and nonsense things such as magic, but the book captured his attention, since that even for such idiotic ideas the book described every single potion or spell to the finest detial. So, not even him could fight the urge of trying this, so here he was closed in his room for more than one day mixing all kind of plants and herbages, along other strange things.

''Finally done!'' exclaimed the vampire proudly of his final result. ''It took more than I expected, not to mention how long it took for me to procure all the ingredients. Honestly, now if I think better of it I'm not sure all this effort was worth it, since even I'm not quite sure what this drink does.'' the raven-haired man said to himself as he placed down the boiling glass filled with a green like liquid.

He took one last glance at it, before his nostrils hit the horrid smell of plants that filled his room. He covered his mouth and nose with his left hand before he unlocked his door to take some fresh air. Unfortunately the smell has spread really fast through the all mansion, and that did not remained unnoticed by some certain vampires.

Reiji slowly headed back to his room, placed himself in his chair and closed his eyes hoping for some good rest, but which, unfortunately, never came.

''Oi, Reiji explain this to me!'' a certain green-eyed vampire demanded, making Reiji shot his eyes open only to see Ayato standing before him pointing out his now-made potion.

''Is this some new drug? What is it for? For making your hair fall just by smelling it, perhaps.'' Ayato said trying to fight the urge to laugh.

Reiji was about to open his mouth, when...

''Nee, what is this smell? It's killing my nose and my eyes already started to tear!'' Raito complained as he covered his face with a piece of cloth.

''Did someone died?Because Teddy and I will be really happy to offer the respective person a really beautiful funeral!'' Kanato said.

At this point, Reiji couldn't take the triplets whines anymore so he stood up from his chair.

''Would you stop this?! I worked day and night to that smelling potions and I'm tired, so I would ask you to leave me so I could rest, and take your activities to your own rooms!''

The triplets looked at him, and after a while they decided to take their leave, Reiji being satisfied by his results, but he wouldn't for much longer.

''Urusai! What's the meaning of all this?! How could you interrupt my precious sleep?!'' Subaru yelled as he punched a wall.

And then it started what we call an argument. Ayato and Raito started blamming Reiji for making this poison, Reiji just tried to stop all of his brothers, while having a more serious argument with Subaru, and all this time Kanato was just staring at the weird liquid placed on the table. A smirk appeared on Kanato's face, as he took one final glance at his siblings before dropping the glass. Reiji's eyes widened as the glass made contact with the hard surface and shattering in hundreds of small pieces. They watched as the green liquid spread across the floor, but slowly turning it's color red, shocking the boys, and the next thing that occured nobody did expected at it.

_**BOOM!**_

The explosion shuttered the whole mansion, and smoke was coming from place where it was heard. A really confused Yui was looking around for anybody, before she run upstairs praying so that nobody was hurted.

* * *

''Ahh, my head... is... spinning.'' Ayato said to himself trying to stand up. He slowly opened his eyes trying to examinate his surroundings, eyes widening in shock. ''Nani?! What is this? Did that stupid drink made the mansion bigger?!'' And then it hit him. ''My...m-my, voice?! Why is my voice so pitch and childish?!'' And then he looked down. ''AND WHY ARE MY CLOTHES SO BIG AND LARGE?!'' he yelled and started freaking out.

''Ayato-kun, just stop this won't do any help.'' he turned his head towards the voice only to his brother Raito... as a kid. His eyes widened for a moment, but then he started to laugh.

''Ayato-kun, are you okay?'' Raito asked.

''Yeah, yeah, it's just... that hat really does not suit you now!'' Ayato laughed, and Raito just pouted.

''Sure enough.''

''Could you stop all this nonsense conversation?'' Reiji exclaimed.

''Sure enough... megane freak!'' Ayato said.

''Nani?!'' Reiji said while gritting his teeth.

''Oi, Teddy weren't you slightly bigger earlier.'' Kanato said to himself.

''Urusai, or don't make me kill you.'' Subaru yelled.

Ayato turned his head to him and smirked. ''Yeah, sure you will, snowflake.'' he said while laughing like a maniac on the floor.

Then a dark aura started to from around Subaru. ''What did you just said?''

''Ohh, you heard me, Snowy!''

''Ayato, I demand you to retre-...'' Subaru was going to finish when he was interrupted.

''Anno...'' Yui whispered as she stood besides the room staring at the sigh before her. She couldn't find the right words to explain, since right there in front of her, stood 5 residents of this house where she lived, looking no older than 12 years old, and wearing over-sized clothes.

''What is it, chichinashi? And stop staring!''

''Anno, what happened?'' She finally found the urge of asking.

''Well I suppose it's quite obvious.'' Reiji began. ''The potion that I prepared has obviously turned us into kids, perhaps we will even start to manifest child behavior until this potion's effect ends.''

''So.. how long this effect will take?'' Raito asked.

''Well that depends. Not even I am so sure.'' Reiji continued.

''Let's not forget we are on this situation because you thought of preparing it, in the first place.'' Ayato added.

''Ahhh, may I say something?'' Yui asked quietly.

''What is it?''

''Why are there just 5 of you?''

This realisation hit Reiji hard, and started looking around trying to figure out who is missing out of the brothers, but right there the answer came straight to them.

''I want... and need an explanation.'' There stood besides the doorframe, the oldest brother out of them all.

''Shuu-san...'' Yui said cowardly. ''I can.. explain!''

''Well? Do it... because I'm really not comfortable with this sigh before me.'' Shuu added taking a look at now his... really... younger brothers.

_**To Be Continued...**_

* * *

**A/N: Well then... that was it. I know it sucked, but I really can't help it, I'm a really weak author... hehe.**

**Anyways, hope you like it though!**

**See ya laterzzz!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm really sorry for this delay! I was really caught up with school work and projects but now you can expect and I promise at least one update per week. Anyways, getting back on our bussiness I'm so happy, like I'm in the ninth cloud, seventh heaven or whatever place could be. I mean 28 freaking reviews?! I love you guys so much! So now let's get on with the story.**

**Warnings: Bad language, typos and grammar mistakes, OOC-ness, and that is all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own DiaLovers in any single way. All of it belongs to Rejet.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 **

**Shuu's POV**

''Well it.. smoke and... and.. an explosion... and they were h-here... and BOOM.. and .. and .. I don't know!''

Huh, this girl really gets on my nerves, all she does is talking nonsense, not as I can understand this any better. ''Oi Reiji how much all... this.. will last?'' Let's finish this quickly so I can go back to my sleep.

''I don't know. It may take weeks, months, years or just forever. Perhaps we may need to start thinking of a cure for it.''

I stood there dumbfounded by my brother's words. **Years?! Forever!? **This is worrying. I sighed and turned around ready to leave. I really couldn't take this anymore.

''Oi where are you going, Shuu? Yours Truly didn't approve it!'' Great. Just what I needed.

''I wanna sleep and when I wake up I expect this nightmare to be over. Reiji just.. fix this''

''I... don't know how...'' I stopped in my tracks and quickly jerked around and took Reiji by his collar lifting him up to my eye-level.

''Say that again.''

''I said I don't know how to fix this.''

''Fix what?''

''This!''

''Why you can't do it?''

''Because I don't know how.''

''Why you don't know?'' I will just continue this until he figures something out.

''Because I DON'T KNOW! Alright!?'' I could see traces of annoyance written on his face. Good.

''Well then I want you to figure something out.''

''But.. but... I don't know how to do it...'' Then I snapped.

''Hear me brat! I want you to fix this goddamn knows what thing so that I can sleep!''

Did I.. just yelled? Or more important did I yelled back to Reiji? I never did that in my life. I felt kind of good and rather proud of myself until I looked back at him.

Damn..

He had tears formed in his eyes and when I looked behind me I could see the rest of my brothers gathered around that human girl like their lives depended on it. I could feel a wave of guilt taking over me and soon I come back to my normal sense and put Reiji down, easily patting his head. The next few words I was going to tell are going to remain in history.

''I'm sorry..''

''Huh?'' Reiji looked at me with tears running down his face and in an attempt he tried to wipe them off, at which he clearly failed.

''I'm sorry for yelling at you like that Reiji.'' I gently brushed my fingers over his face to wipe the tears off.

''It's .. fine.''

I could feel my lips twirl into a smile so I took one last glance at Reiji before turning around to face my other brothers.

I looked over them at Yui and sighed.

''Take them out of this room and found them some clothes to wear, I will think about this... later.'' I left the room and headed over to my usual sofa and as I laid down I couldn't stop from thinking. Many questions raised in my head as minutes passed.

_Are they gonna stay like this forever?_

_How am I supposed to figure out a cure for it?_

_Am I suppose to look after them? Possibly taking care of them?_

_And so, am I gonna be good at it?_

I shook my head trying to calm myself down, and I could say it worked since not longer after it I drifted myself in a long dreamless sleep.

**Next Morning...**

I could feel slightly pokes taking over my body and I couldn't restrain my laughts, but instead I slowly giggled at the strange feeling. I slowly opened my eyes only to met a another pair of green eyes staring at me annoyed with a hand poking my cheek.

''What do you want , Ayato?'' Lazily I stood up from the sofa while letting out a loud yawn and staring at the wall before me.

''I'm hungry.''

Was he serious?

''So? Make yourself something to eat.'' I started walking towards the exit but Ayato quickly grabbed my shirt trying to stop me.

''You're annoying, you know that? Just stop and leave me alone.''

''But, I'm hungry.''

''I said it already Ayato, go and eat if you're hungry.''

Ayato slowly let go of my shirt and looked down at the floor. First thinking I hurt his feelings but then I cough a glimpse of his face and I could say he felt embarrased.

''Yeah, well... but, you see... uhhh.'' He tried to hide the obvious blush on his face by looking away from me and rubbing his hands together, thing I found kind of cute.

''Yes?'' I brought myself to his level trying to figure it what was wrong with him.

''I tried to.. but I can't... uhhh... how to say it... I can't... reach the counter.'' He mumbled the last part but I made sure to hear it and I let out a chuckle who clearly seemed to piss him off.

''Don't... laugh at me! Yours Truly demands you to stop!'' He quickly grew angry and started punching my chest. Carefuly I took his hand into mine and headed towards the kitchen. There I was slightly surprised to see all my brothers looking at me... clearly not pleasured.

''Shuu, do you realise is almost dinner time and you didn't even bothered with breakfast or lunch.'' Reiji shot me a glare at which I rolled my eyes in annoyance.

''Why do you even bother talking to me about it? Couldn't you make that human cook for you?''

''Bitch-chan left for school, she tried to wake you up but her efforts were meaningless.'' I sighed in frustation at Laito's comment and turned my gaze to them.

''What do you wanna eat?''

''Tokayaki!''

''No, me and Teddy will have pudding!''

''Macaron for me here!''

''My tonight meal shall consist of a carbonara dish please''

''...Anything.. really''

I looked at them in disbelief while massaging my temples to calm myself down.

''Can we just all have rare steak?''

''Oi Shuu we are not carnivores like you!''

''I must agree with Ayato. We as kids need a proper meal consisting of proteins, vitamins, and nutrients.''

''Yes, also pudding is so much more delicious than meat! Don't you think that also, Teddy?''

I sighed at them in defeat and looked at them in annoyance. ''Very well I shall start then.. ehh? Subaru you didn't said what you wanna have for dinner.''

I turned my glance back at Subaru who had a dark blush spread along his face. ''I-i ..'' I chuckled at him and rested my hand on his head.

''I can't have you starving, so what do you wanna eat?''

''I... will just have the same as you.. only don't add garlic. I hate it.''

I nodded and walked towards the fridge taking the ingredients I needed and turned to the counter. To be honest, I never cooked in my life.. we will see hot this ends.

**2 hours later...**

So here I was. Sakamaki Shuu. The oldest of Sakamaki brothers. Son of Beatrix and brother of Reiji. A gokutsubushi and failed student. Cooking.

Overall, things went pretty good. I didn't burned the kitchen, killed anyone or needed to order food instead of making it. I called out for my brothers who were doing damn knows what and looked at the dishes before me. I didn't tasted them, so if something happened to any of them... well better them then me.

Laito, Ayato and the rest of them ran out downstairs and climbed on their chairs staring at their meals.

''They look good.. but that doesn't mean they taste good. Wish me look.'' Ayato was the first one to taste his meal. He opened his mouth, inserting a tokayaki shred inside his mouth. He slowly chewed and widened his eyed in surprise.

''Ayato-kun, do you wanna have me calling an ambulance?''

''Teddy asks if you are feeling alright Ayato.''

''It's... good'' Ayato looked at his brothers, then at me and finally at his dish. ''It's good.'' He took another slice and ate it ''It tastes really good!'' He started devouring his tokayaki meal which made a small smile appear on my face.

Laito and Kanato also took a bite from their meals for which they smiled at me and started eating. Subaru almost finished his dish already, clearly pleasured by the taste of it.

I also started eating my meal smiling at myself like an idiot for no reason. Well there was a reason, because I really felt appreciated by my job done here especielly my food which was gladly praised by my brothers. That was perhaps the first moment of glory I had in a long time.

''Don't think so high of yourself, brat. Your food isn't that great.'' Reiji scolded me and turned to finish his dish.

Thank you, brother. Thank you for ruining this moment.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Hope you liked it and don't forget to like, follow and review! I will update as soon as I can and if you are a No Game No Life anime fan also, please check out my fic for it! Believe me if you are a gamer, or SAO fan you will totally fall for it!**

**See ya laterzzz!**

**Bye-bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Yes, I'm extremely late. Yes, I was procrastinating. Yes, I know I'm an apathetic human being...**

**So since I clearly apologized or more likely confessed my deathly 'sins' here I am with a new chapter of this lil cute story, from which I am totally shocked I got so many reviews and favorites! Like totally guys, I am a crappy writer, I don't deserve this!**

**But again I won't tell you to stop either, heheh.**

**So, let's skip this boring part and get going with the story, shall we?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diabolik Lovers, or its characters! Everything is owned by Rejet.**

**Warnings: OOC-ness, fluffiness, cute lil chibis and hungry fangirls.**

* * *

**Diabolik Chibis**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

''Oi, stop there!"

''Aww, look he is just so cute!''

''S-stay back! AHHH! Put Teddy down, you witch!"

''Ehh, I don't know about you guys but I enjoy being like this, with these Bitch-chans by my side!"

''AWW, look girls. Aren't they cute as little kittens?!"

Ayato and Kanato struggled to escape the tight embraces of more teenage girls, as they were practically sentenced to death through their hugs. Laito was enjoying his time hugging the busty chest of a girl, as Reiji was red as a tomato as he was being forced into one.

''Aww, Reiji-kun, you should enjoy this!" Laito teased his brother and put one an innocent looking face, to which Reiji glared at him deathly.

''Nee, uhmm uhmm, Shuu, should we help them?" Subaru shyly asked his older brother who by now sat on a chair not too far from the hilarious scene.

Shuu slowly opened his eyes and looked towards Subaru with a sleepy face as if he didn't particulary cared about it.

''That human told or more likely ordered me to come buy some clothes for you. I don't see the point in helping a situation I wasn't responsible for." The vampire answered and Subaru nodded his head slowly and continued to stay in Shuu's lap.

But, before we could continue to the funny humiliating scenes I suggest we should take a peak in the past. By past I mean a few hours ago, when the Sakamakis practically decided to go have a shopping trip.

* * *

''Mou, Shuu-san, could you just listen for a minute?" Yui pouted as this was probably the hundreth time she asked the hikikomori vampire to pay some attention to her. 

Shuu turned his head towards her voice, as a look of annoyance traced along his fine features making him look quite scary. Yui shivered slightly and felt as if all her courage was flowing away, but gathered all her braveness and stood still before him.

''What do you want?" Shuu asked out of boredom as he was about to lift himself up and probably go to his room to continue his sleep.

Yui quickly made a few steps before him and sighed slowly ''Nee Shuu-san I really do think you and the others should go shopping."

The blonde vampire looked at her with no emotion written on his face as he closed his eyes back and laid on the couch as if he had no worries on this earth. Yet inside his head he really though this human was a lot more idiotic and stupid than they though 'Me? Shopping? With my brothers? If she really wants me to play the role of a mother for them, I'm sure she could do it better.'

''I'm just saying. They need proper clothing, and other likings they might want. They are just kids now." Yui spoke in a hurried yet gentle tone towards Shuu, not wanting to give up on her request.

The blonde vampire only groaned as he stood up and rubbed the back of his neck thinking ''Ahh, I suppose if I don't do it, you will continue interrupting my sleep.." He mumbled quietly as he made the decision right there mentally.

* * *

So, basically, this is it. All his brothers were kind of glad they get to come out of their mansion, sure enough Yui was too busy with school assigments so she didn't joined them, making Shuu's job even more troublesome.

''Oi, Shuu are we done looking for clothes? I wanna check the music stores." Ayato shouted towards his brother as he barely looked around any piece of clothing.

''Now, now, Ayato-kun. Some of the stuff here might really suit you." Laito giggled as he checked his mirror reflection.

''Ahhh! This shirt might look so good on you, Teddy!" Kanato's eyes sparkled and hurried with Teddy to try on, his soon to be, new shirt.

''I might need to suggest all of you to hurry up. There is an antique store I want to visit. I heard they have some really nice tea sets." Reiji announced as he waited patiently behind Shuu, who was just dozing off as usual.

''You are all so loudly. Just get what you want and let's hurry back home.'' Shuu opened his eyes and leaned against the chair he was sitting on, looking around to check on the others.

He was about to nap off once again, if not something was quite wrong ''1, 2..3.. 4..'' Shuu muttered as he turned his head from right to left and counted the heads of his brothers. He quickly jolted up and tried to figure out who was missing. ''Ayato.. no he is there.. Rei-.. no Subaru..." he mumbled to himself as he glanced back to Reiji ''Have you seen Subaru?"

The raven-haired boy only shrugged his shoulders and sighed ''I haven't seen him since we entered the mall. It's not my fault you don't keep your eyes open."

''Just stay here, and tell the others I will go find Subaru." Shuu replied back to Reiji and quickly left the shop.

Shuu sighed in annoyance at his brother's remark, and even though he hated to admit it, Reiji was kind of right. If he would have been more careful, maybe he wouldn't have lost Subaru, nor he would had to search for him. Yet, Shuu couldn't figure out why he was so worried for him. Was it because Subaru was his youngest sibling? Because despite him being a vampire, people could take advantage of him? Maybe because he was shy? Shuu shook his dark thoughs off his mind as he passed the countless shops, trying his best to find a glance of the albino's hair.

Minutes passed since Shuu began to look for his brother, yet all his efforts looked meaningless. Shuu groaned in annoyance as he sat down on a chair besides a shop, trying to figure out his next move. He really was about to stand up go take his brothers and find his way towards the mall's security to try and find him. He didn't wanted to look that desperate but he couldn't figure out anything else.

He slowly raised up and was about to find his way back from where he left his other siblings and yet he heard it. Quiet, soft sobbs coming from the corner besides the shop's exit. Shuu was surprised he didn't heard them earlier, but again he wasn't a person to put too much effort in anything. With small steps the blonde turned his head towards the source of the noise.

Subaru was hugging his knees and resting his chin on his left leg as he quitely cried in a dark corner. He felt helpless, weak, disoriented, filthy. He felt as all the unpleasent memories of his past took over him, making his tears flow faster from his crimson eyes. He was sure no one was going to search for him 'Why would anyone look after me? I'm not related to them in any way. They don't need me. Everyone could be better off without me..' the albino though as his sobbs became louder.

''S-subaru?" Shuu asked quietly as he got closer to his young sibling and got on his knees to be closer to him.

The white-haired boy looked up shocked to see his elder sibling looking at him with worried eyes. The simple sigh of Shuu made Subaru tear up even more, yet in one quick move he stood up and hugged Shuu tightly, wanting him as close as possible. He burried his face in his chest and continued to cry there, but this time, tears of joy were dripping from his eyes ''Y-you.. c-came for me. I though no one will...''

Shuu was really shocked by Subaru's sudden actions. Yet his words shocked him even more. _He though no one will came for him. _Shuu though deep and just reacted at his brother's actions, He slowly wrapped his arms around the tiny boy and rested his chin on his white hair waiting for him to calm down. He didn't know what words he could tell Subaru. Shuu was never someone to show off his human side, yet he let him know through his warmth and touch that he cared for him, and he wouldn't let him go, ever again.

Subaru stopped his tears flow from his eyes in the next minutes, and smiled brightly in Shuu's chest as this one lifted him up and carried him back to where, he supposed, the rest of his brothers were. The duo took some time to arrive back to the original shop, yet Shuu wasn't pleased with the sigh before his eyes once they arrived.

And so, you probably know the rest of the story. A whole pack of fangirls attacked the rest of the Sakamaki siblings with death hugs and cuddles. Making some embarrassed, some angry, or some happy. While all these happened, Shuu only stayed a couple feet away from them with a sleepy Subaru in his lap, waiting either for the girls to let them go, fact which wasn't going to happen, or the boys to practically yell for his help, case within he wasn't going to lift a finger to help them.

''Nee, Shuu, it's pretty late. When are we going home?" Subaru cutely asked as he rubbed his eyes, like a small child would do.

His brother only turned his head towards the albino and answered simply ''Until I don't see Reiji begging for me to come in his rescue... we are not moving a finger."

* * *

**A/N: So there comes the ending! Now I have some idea on my mind. Would you want me to write the next chapter as to what happened with the rest of the siblings while Shuu was looking for Subaru, or do you want me to skip to the next chain of events?**

**Besides that, I hope you enjoyed this crappy chapter, and that hopefully if I'm not too lazy I might write a new chapter the near future.**

**Until then, Bye-bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Note-**

**So... I'm back! Yeah you probably didn't expected that, but yes I am! And I see that it is almost an entire year since I last posted something... geez... wasn't I just a beautiful raised procrastinator? Well.. yes! And perhaps no, because here comes the most wonderful thing of all.. _the excuses!_**

**Soo I found myself overhelmed as the evil kingdom known as THE SCHOOL had loaded me with tons of homework and studies.. so only at the end of the school year which was a couple of months ago the battle came.. THE EXAM! Yes yes horrying I know, but I passed and I even took some pretty damn good grades. And NOW because I can call myself a highschool student who will start school in the lovely month of September, I will start and write new shit for you to enjoy. Now I was so surprised that so many people liked this story because when I re-read it I was shocked by how little typos and the newbie writing style I used to have.. poor me.. but now after a year of growing I'm back! And I'm also ready to test the waters of new fandoms.. such as Owari no Seraph, Gangsta, Ranpo Kitan, and other precious gems out there! So be ready to expect updates! **

**Oh also.. many of you requested a sequel to my yaoi DL one-shot 'His, Just His and Only His' and you know what? I am gonna do a story about the lovely gay couple of Shuu x Ayato. Oh also, I might as well start to load this stories on other sites such as Quotev or Archive on Our Own or DeviantArt so if you see these stories there then know that I posted them, but that doesn't mean you can't contact me if someone dared to steal them, not as if I am worried for that duh! Heheh..**

**So I'm glad to know I am back, hopefully you are as well! Now bare your fangs dear readers, fluffiness is waiting just ahead of you! And yaoi-ness...**

**With Dear Regards,**

**Yours Truly**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well I know it has been terribly long, but school and life happened and many other addictions happened, but damn when I checked this story after months of not being on, I was like totally awed to see just how many of you enjoy this silly badly written story I do, but I totally appreciate you, so enjoy this very tiny chap, and I promise, this time like a rela promise, that I will try and update this fic more often.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Shuu wanted for sure to erase the happenings regarding the mall incident from one week ago. Seriously, the elder vampire brother was glad he and Yui took care and bought all the necessities for his 'younger' brothers, but that didn't meant under no statement that life was going to be any easier just because the blonde haired male could now, pressuming, nap in the living room or ant other corner in the manor under no eyes.. but that wasn't to be.

''Shuu-san!'' the male groaned once he heard the already annoying voice of Yui. _That human just can't help it but call out for me every time. _Shuu sighed as he opened his eyes and stared at the panting teenage girl in front of him. Since his brothers 'unfortunate transformation' Yui was forced to attend all sorts of chores and housework now that the huge manor was attended by 5 young vampire boys, the female glad on one said as she could live for a bit of time out of the fear of being drained by her blood, while all the chores she found herself having placed her under extreme and immediate work, sure she could keep it, as she was used since little to housework yet at times things got rough even for her.

''What is it? Be quick I am trying to sleep.'' Shuu spoke in his usual bored and apathetic tone his eyes fluttering close, as he looked like some sort of lazy cat that just ate and was laying down... not as if all cats weren't like that.

''Ahh, Shuu-san, I have to go start preparing dinner but the boys I mean, they need a bath so I am asking if you could, by any chance to-..'' ''No.'' Of course Shuu could see right away where all of this was going to, and for the sake of the entire world he wasn't going to do this. Funny enough, if Shuu would had bothered even a bit to think about the situation he was in together with his brothers and Yui, or any other sort of person dreaming of movie cliches he for sure would had found this one being one of those, but then again he wasn't one to dare his imagination thinking of unnecessary scenarios.

''B-but Shuu-san, I am really asking your help for this one, especially since they asked specially for your.. assistance.'' Yui said sweatdropping slightly at the memory of her discussing with the young boys but she dismissed it then, even though she now found it as necessarly. And it did indeed helped as Shuu opened his eyes and hummed in curiosity as he tried to process for a couple of moments the exact sentences he was addressed ''They asked for me? In that case, I will for sure am not going to do it.'' Shuu replied and proceeded to go back to sleep as Yui was slowly beggining to panicate as she seemed to be out of options only one single though remaining in her mind:

''And, what if I was to prepare your favorite dish if you were to do this.'' Yui said taking out her final card or so to say believing this might as well not work yet it proved the contrary.

''Alright then.'' Shuu replied and stood up slowly his limbs hanging as if lifeless to the sides of his body as he began walking upstairs leaving a bewildered Yui behind.

''Eh?''

* * *

''Shuu! What are you doing?! It hurts man, do you ever wash your hair to know this is not how you do it?"

Shuu let out a desperate sigh as he totally found himself in a totally unpreciated situation, for which no dish could afford it. To simplify it, the blonde vampire was washing, trying to, Ayato's hair as if the elder vampire didn't supposed he could do it himself, but for sure this was a mischevious plan the triplets planned upon him, and it came down to be the truth.

Because right now he was soaked wet dressed in the bath tub, his hair a wet maze of bubbles and shampoo, while it seemed splashed water turned the entire bathroom in slippery place for all he could care. Sure he oftenly came here climbed in the tub and fell asleep, but this wasn't one o fthose pleasent moments.

''Oi, Shuu don't you fall asleep on me, idiot. You still have Kanato and Subaru to follow me an-... THIS IS SO COLD SHUU TURN THE SHOWER OFF!'' Heck, even the elder brother wasn't to stay contained to all of brother's demandings.

''SHUU, YOURS TRULY ORDERS YOU TO STOP IT!''

* * *

**A/N: Anyways, if it encourages you guys, I decided to write a second part to my DiaLovers yaoi fic 'His, Just His, and Only His' I will upload this week, so check it out for more Ayato x Shuu stuff, besides that, did you guys heard yet about Kino? Because when I checked the DiaLovers tag on tumblr two days ago like damn the whole fandom went crazy since.. yep guys Papamaki got a new illegitimate son, a beautiful sinnamon roll named Kino, so like.. is it just me and a few other people that think that he is either Reiji's and Azusa's kid or Richter's son? **


End file.
